Never Too Late
by ChaoticAngel774
Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back, but at a price. He had to leave the village. It’s entirely Sakura and Sasuke’s fault. Full Summary inside. Reposted and edited.


**Never Too Late**

By ChaoticAngel774

Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back, but at a price. He had to leave the village. It's entirely Sakura and Sasuke's fault. Sakura was supposed to be banned too, but the council said no and forced Tsuande to train her. A war comes up and Konoha can't stop it. Gaara, current kazeage won't help Konoha. Can they find Naruto before all of Konoha is destroyed? Will the council even let Naruto come back?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or really anything here except some OC's.

Note: This is a repost

"Look what you did to Sasuke Naruto!" shouted the pink haired shinobi (If you can even call her that).

"We were fighting! What the hell do you expect Sakura! Us to come out all unharmed, nice, and happy!" replied Naruto (more like shouting).

Sakura not being able to take his reply, walked up to Naruto, and smacked him across the face, and hard. Naruto's eyes had widen a great deal, and then narrowed. "**I see how it is now. All that mattered to you and this stupid village was your precious Uchiha. Everyone loves him and hates me. You people would kill me if I did this but you would accept a traitor like Sasuke-teme in a heart beat because he's an Uchiha. You probably let Sasuke live here even if he killed one-fourth of the village and said it was the cursed seals fault. BULLSHIT! You people would probably start a fucking war with any village that harms Sasuke-teme!"** shouted Naruto while he gripped his hands so hard they started to bleed.

An oh so familiar red chakra started to leak out of Naruto with the ground starting to crack under the pressure and power of it. Naruto didn't even seem to take notice of the Fox's chakra leaking out slowly.

"L-leave this village you… Y-you monster! Nobody here loves you anyways and you know it! You just said it anyways! Just go away and never come back here near the fire country monster!" Shouted Sakura the ugly pink haired bitch while crying because 'her' Uchiha was hurt.

The chakra suddenly stopped leaking, but there were still hints of Kyuubi's chakra being released. Naruto ignored that, turned his back on the village, and started to walk away. After a couple of feet, Naruto stopped in mid-step, and said, "Oh, and before I forget." He untied his headband and threw it onto the ground right before Sakura's feet. Then he began to walk away from Konoha and his memories of the past. The skies started to grow gray as each step Naruto took, and it soon started to rain. As each second grew, Naruto got further and further away, the rain came down faster and faster, and the air seemed to grow colder. Suddenly, bolts of thunder hit the ground, and Naruto was gone with no traces of him ever being there except his headband and Sasuke lying on the ground injured.

Tsuande, Kakashi, rookie 9 (well whats left that is), Gai, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kurenai, Iruka, and Asuma all had just arrived at the scene just after the bolts of thunder struck missing Naruto.

Tsuande immediately began to heal Sasuke as duty as hokage and as Sasuke was also a shinobi just as she is. Once he was stable and Tsunade was sure he was going to live, she called Shizune and a medic team to come and get Sasuke.

"What the hell happened here? Where's Naruto?" asked Tsunade standing up properly.

"The demon is gone! Sakura-sama told him to leave and never come back! Go Sakura-sama!" shouted a random villager. Shouts of "Go Sakura-sama (or san): was being cheered by all villagers currently there and even some shinobi there.

Tsuande was pissed, no beyond pissed, she was enraged.

"**Sakura! I want you out of this village and I want you to NEVER come back or even set foot in the Fire country! If I even feel jut a bit of your chakra or presence in the border of Konoha or the Fire Country I will have ANBU kill you! I can't believe I started to train a stupid ass fan girl of a bitch like you! I don't want you near this village! You villagers and shinobi make me sick! I am resigning my position as hokage and as a shinobi right now! I'm leaving this shit of a village! Follow me and I don't like it, you will die by my hands in the most painful and cruelest way I know**."

"Tsunade, you will stop at once. You WILL NOT resign your position as hokage until we find a suitable replacement for you. Until then you will be our Godaime of our village. You will keep training Sakura-san! She had gotten rid of our problem, and we will keep her here. If you have a problem with it, than leave, and become a missing-nin too. You'll have every ANBU squad after you! In addition, we will kill Naruto and Shizune if you don't stop. If you stay, you will stay as Godaime, and train Sakura-san here and we will not kill the demon or Shizune. Now, Naruto is banished and no one is allowed to talk about that demon. If one word is heard out of you about that demon, you will be put in jail, tortured, or killed. Only we, the council can give permission, for Naruto to come back. Unless you don't agree Tsunade. Speaking about Naruto is now forbidden. If you want him back, LEAVE THIS VILLAGE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Announced the head council of Konoha.

It seemed as if the heavens were crying for Naruto as rain started to pour faster and faster after that was said. The rain was coming down so hard the it seemed as if gravity seemed to get stronger and pull everyone down quiet a few pounds. The roads in Konoha seemed to flood with inches of rain and no one seemed to leave their house once they got in.

With Naruto

Naruto was running, faster, and faster as each second passed by. With each second passing by, he got further and further away. Soon he was past the border and would be labeled a missing-nin when they found out, or if they ever found out for that matter. '_The probably won't. Thinking that I am just too weak to survive on my own even with Kyuubi's help. That is if Kyuubi would even help me without me having to return the favor_.' Thought Naruto while looking up at the sky. Naruto quickly glanced at the Valley of Death before jumping over the border and leaving Konoha for good.

'_All I do is run away… Why can't I be strong? Why does Sasuke-teme get everything?' _Thought Naruto while running. However, soon he started to slow down and started to walk at a brisk pace. His pace soon began to slow down to a slow walking pace until Naruto found a nice rock to sit on. Sitting on the rock out of breath, Naruto began to think.

Unknowingly, there was a figure in the shadows waiting for Naruto. As Naruto finally noticed the figure, everything went black and the figure had kidnapped Naruto.

A couple of days later, Naruto began to stir awake and his vision had come back. As he awoke, he saw the cloaked figure in black. "Who are you?" asked Naruto.

Of course, the figure was the silent type and didn't reply. A kunai flew right past Naruto, cutting Naruto on the cheek (as Anko did). A drop of Naruto's blood hit the ground, but there was no 'thud' of the kunai when it should have hit the tree. When Naruto turned his head to look behind him, he saw a Konoha ANBU dead with the kunai piercing his heart.

"Naruto Uzumaki, container of Kyuubi, you are here to be trained as one of us. Learn the demon ways and become our leader unless you cannot complete the training and if you don't, we will simply kill you," Told a voice that echoed everywhere.

Of course, Naruto, being Naruto, ignored the threat and started to cheer in joy. Naruto and training, they just go together just like Choji and his chips. "Oh yea! In your face Sasuke-teme!" shouted Naruto while pumping his fists in the air.

10 Days Later

"Rei-sensei!" shouted our beloved blond ninja (I would put Japanese in here more but my friends hate it when I do that).

Rei was Naruto's current sensei (teacher). From what Naruto remembers (Which wasn't much because he was eating his beloved ramen), he had Rei-sensei first to work who would teach him human taijutsu and some demon taijutsu for 3 months straight. Well actually the whole thing when something like this:

_First trainer Rei teaching human Taijutsu and some demon taijutsu_

_Second trainer Kai teaching Fire, water, ice, earth, wind, and lighting jutsu's_

_Third teacher Hatori teaching Light, Dark, and Fire from Hell, black fire, and jutsu's without seals, and some more demon taijutsu's_

_Fourth trainer Kurama teaching Genjutsu and how to dispel_

_Fifth teacher Mordicus teaching flying and more taijutsu_

_Sixth teacher Ruby teaching Meditation and connecting with Nature_

_Seventh teacher Kira teaching Katana's, Sai's, kunai, shuriken, and staffs_

_Eighth teacher Sang teaching Magic and any weapon Naruto also wishes to use_

_Ninth teacher Luken (boy) and Yuki (girl not boy) teaching E rank to B rank demon powers/magic/jutsu._

_Tenth teacher the Kage teaching A to SSS rank demon jutsu's, powers, and magic._

Poor Naruto-kun only listened to half of that. Poor him, he doesn't know whats in store for him and his training. Now back with Naruto's training. Rei was currently adding more weights to Naruto. When Rei was finished, Naruto had a total of 600 pounds on himself, but he also had a gravity seal on his body making everything including his clothes heavier. So sadly, for Naruto, he had met his new best friend, the dirt.

Che. I'm ending this chapter for now. Yes this is a repost. I just thought I would edit this then repost the story up. I still haven't been watching Naruto so I may forget some characters and what not. Anyways, review and vote for a pairing!

Here are the pairings you can vote for:

Naruto/Hinata (It's a bit too over used though)

Naruto/Temari

Naruto/Ino

Naruto/Tenten

Naruto/Harem

FINAL PAIRINGS THAT YOU CANNOT CHANGE

Rock Lee/OC

Gaara/OC

Sakura/ Sas-gay (Then they can die together!)

I might have forgotten one though. I will no way in hell do a Naruto/Sakura pairing though.


End file.
